By The Fields
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: Misty prompted Klaine meeting by a cornfield but neither of them are a farmer.


"Puck, just admit it, we're lost," Kurt sighed, glaring at his friend. "I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be passing by a cornfield."

"We're not lost, we're taking a shortcut!" Puck insisted, flicking his middle finger towards Kurt, both of them laughing when he swatted it away. "Okay, we might be a little lost."

"Oh, hey, look, there's a car pulled over on the shoulder." Kurt leaned over, obnoxiously pointing out the obvious dark green car. "Let's see if they need help."

"Dude, that's how horror movies start. I know you don't, like, like them or anything, but I was pretty sure that it was universal knowledge." Despite his protests, Puck pulled in front of the car and put the car in park. Without a word, he got out of the car and headed over to the guy. Grinning, Kurt followed suit.

"Hey, you need some help?" he called, staring at that ass in those tight yellow pants and, hello, the face was just as nice as the ass. His hair was curling around his forehead, attempting to escape from its gel helmet, and he was glistening with sweat.

"That… That would be great, I don't know much about cars." The guy shrugged helplessly and gestured to his opened hood.

"Well, you're in luck, we both know a lot about cars," Puck said, leaning over and flicking his sunglasses up as he peered inside. "And if you try to kill us, know that I have some badass ninjew skills."

"Nin…jew?" He glanced nervously at Kurt, who laughed.

"He's an idiot, ignore him. I do." He winked at the guy without thinking and was surprised to see him look away bashfully.

"Hey, Hummel, come look at this."

"Um, duty calls." He nodded towards the car and hurried over.

"Did you get his number?" Puck hissed?

"What?"

"His number? Did you get it yet?"

"No! I don't even know if he's gay!"

Puck snorted. "Whatever, dude, I have awesome gaydar and home boy was totally checking you out."

Kurt could feel his ears burning. "Shut up and tell me what you've found. Idiot."

"It's no big, his car just over heated."

"It's an easy fix, right?" a voice piped up from behind them and they turned to see the guy standing there.

"Yeah, just need to let it cool down and put some water in it, should be purring like a kitten in no time," Puck told him, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Do you have a water jug somewhere?"

"Ah, no, I only had a bottle of water with me, but I was thirsty." He shrugged helplessly. "I'll call Triple A or something; thanks for your help."

Puck lifted his hand in farewell and started walking away, but Kurt stopped him. "Wait, do you know how to get to the next town?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, you just-" he started rattling off directions but Kurt cut him off with a wave.

"How about you hop in the back and take us there and we'll grab some water and bring you back. The sun should be low enough that your car should be cool by then."

"Really? That would be so awesome, thank you." He held out his hand. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself sooner. My name's Blaine."

Kurt reached out, jumping slightly as their hands shocked each other. "Kurt."

"And I'm Puck," Puck volunteered when they just kept staring at each other, not letting go of the others hand.

"Uh, right," Kurt yanked his hand back, fighting down the blush at the tips of his ears.

Puck ushered them into the car and the three of them talked as Blaine led them to where they needed to be going. By the time they had gotten some water and eaten dinner together, Kurt was feeling as though he had known Blaine forever, which is why he slipped the other boy his number and stole a kiss before he and Puck continued on their trip.

"And that's the story of how I met your grandfather," Blaine said, bouncing his young granddaughter on his knee.

"Yeah, because you knew nothing about cars," Kurt joked, leaning over and kissing the top of his husband's head.

"You fixed daddy's car last week," Penny said, rolling her eyes at them.

"That's because I had a great teacher," Blaine replied, winking over at Kurt.


End file.
